


The First Of Many

by sunaringiri



Series: mamafia [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), And the siblings will be around more often, Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feel-good, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Humor, Humorous Ending, Like they are all complex diverse characters but I’ll unpack that later, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Major Original Character(s), Meet the Family, Mentioned Miya Osamu, Mentioned Suna Rintarou, Minor Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Minor Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Minor Original Character(s), Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, One Big Happy Family, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Slash, POV Female Character, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Relationship(s), Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Some Humor, Strong Female Characters, Tea, Tea Parties, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but I love the moms sm, but mama sakusa is the only rich one lmao, but they actually are lovingly talking about them, c// brief food mentions??, i mean they all are bad bitches, later tho, mama Miya is a QUEEN for raising her lil rascals, mama sakusa is a rich bad bitch, mama suna is an underrated queen but next part you’ll agree with me, miya4 moms gather to talk shit about their kids, theyre just tired of these love sick idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaringiri/pseuds/sunaringiri
Summary: The miya moms have their first gathering of many.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu & Original Character(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sakusa Kiyoomi & Original Character(s), Suna Rintarou & Suna Rintarou’s Sister
Series: mamafia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174049
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	The First Of Many

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sakustsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakustsu/gifts).



> Beta’d by my lovelies mer (@crescentmoonkei) and jay (@taekkotsu) on twt :D
> 
> Thank you to everyone who were so patient with me on this, esp kozu (@kozumeaex on twt) ily bub!

When Mama Sakusa dropped the address in the collective group chat and said dress business casual, Mama Miya was expecting a nice brunch at some new fancy and hip place. She was aware the Sakusas were beyond comfortable if not by family trait of poshness, then by Atsumu's rants. 

As bad as it sounds, she has stopped paying full attention to Tsumu when he went on and on for hours. He talks more about “his Omi Omi” than volleyball, and that’s saying a lot. And really, she doesn’t need to know Sakusa Kiyoomi’s umeboshi recipes (listed first in order of favor, then alphabetically, then by cost).

This place only filled one of Mama Miya's expectations; it sure was fancy. Sprawling pastel pink cursive against the wall reads “Sakura Tea & Tiers” (was that...a pun? Was it rude to ask?)

Inside, the shop was decently sized, packed but not overly so. Interestingly enough, the restaurant seemed to attract all ages. The leisurely atmosphere was enhanced by subtle florals and a quality menu.

(She hadn't even tried anything but she knew from smell and looks alone, after all she did raise a five-star chef.)

Mama Miya soon spots Mama Sakusa in her modest yet form fitting dress with her large eloquent hat in her lap.

The two greet each other, exchange pleasantries and the like until Mama Suna arrives only minutes behind Mama Miya. 

“So now that we are all here, shall we start?” Mama Sakusa said with a glint in her eye that almost had Mama Miya shaking in her kitten heels if she hadn't known the actual purpose of this meeting. Mama Sakusa must be quite the business woman.

Mama Suna instantly looks more exhausted, “Oh Lord, where do I even start?!”

“It's bad enough when Rin aaalllllwaysss mentions Osamu any time he can but ever since Mimoru met Osamu, SHE always mentions him too! Soon enough your son is gonna snatch my husband too!”

Mama Sakusa chuckles and Mama Miya sighs, “Oh don't ya worry, Samu’s just as bad. Now both of my boys tend to be a bit obsessive; though people assume it's just Atsumu cause he's louder, Osamu is too. Since he's been in Tokyo for the new branch, I've started callin’ him to hear how HE is. I sure as hell don't know how he's been but I know that Rin loves plain rice in the mornin'.”

The three laugh boisterously, “Kiyoomi is similar in the sense he's not as vocal as Atsumu but he’s sure in deep. I remember one night after dinner, Atsumu was there too along with my two eldest and their spouses.”

The woman brushed back her curls before continuing, “So, the family room was a bit more packed but we still had enough seating, of course. And out of nowhere, Kiyoomi rushes to shout that he and Atsumu can sit together in the love seat! Really, I had no clue he could be so bold!”

Mama Sakusa says with a hint of amusement, “They were cuddled up all evening, it was almost sickening.”

“Ah, something similar happened with my boy too. Samu was over, I had cooked, and Rintarou never fails to remind me that it will never be as good as Osamu's. Ugh, the disrespect.” Mama Suna shakes her head, “Ah, anyway, Osamu, like the gentleman you raised him to be Miya-san, offers to help me with the dishes, and all of a sudden Rin rushes to wash the dishes! He hates doing the dishes! Seriously, I'm convinced Osamu is some magic man gettin’ my son to wash dishes!” the fond exasperation is apparent in Mama Suna's voice. 

All these stories remind Mama Miya of a particular moment, “Mmm, I invited Kiyoomi over fer dinner once with Samu, since Rin was out fer a game, an' I swear my biggest dream came true! A peaceful dinner! Fer once!”

The other two ladies laugh, “No arguments, no fightin’, jus’ nice chatter! Of course Samu still tried ta poke the bear but nothin’. Kiyoomi made one small comment ‘bout slippers n Tsumu doesn’t complain er argue; saying, ‘My feet are clean, Ma’,”

The moms are able to share a moment of amusement over the suffering they've all endured.

“Ah, but really, we are so fortunate our boys fell so in love. Kiyoomi smiles at Atsumu in a way that makes me, a married woman with grandchildren, feel single. He's never been better truly.” They all agree with Mama Sakusa's sentiment.

Each mother has worked so hard for their children to live well, and they have finally seen it all come together. As much as they tease their sons or how tiring they may be, they can rest easy. They are so in love with themselves, their partners and life itself.

**Author's Note:**

> In later parts the moms get WAY more backstory so look out for that!! Next week is sunaosa hurt/comfort >:)
> 
> Also can y’all comment names for them so I don’t have to write mama so many times lmao
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed!! Don’t be afraid to give feedback or critiques! :D Scream at me on twitter @sunaringiri~


End file.
